Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to a control method and a system for accessing data among at least two different electronic devices by establishing at least one virtual device.
Description of the Related Art
Users will often utilize their electronic devices to run various applications. However, not all electronic devices are equipped with sufficient peripheral hardware to execute these applications. For example, it is impossible to execute a camera application using a television having no camera hardware, because it lacks camera hardware. If the user wants to use the camera of another of his electronic devices, the user has to install specific, customized applications on his own electronic device for archiving and controlling the remote hardware of other electronic devices. Because the installed application is a client-side application and the corresponding application is server-side, this solution may cause some problems. In addition, this method also demands a lot of effort and time for the user to install and use these applications. Therefore, a user-friendly and efficient method is required for the user to cross mount a plurality of electronic devices.